The research program is designed to identify the behavioral correlates of hippocampal multiple unit activity in rabbits and cats during aversive Pavlovian conditioning. Since this activity is identifiable on a trial-by-trial basis in individual organisms, it is possible to (1) link the emergence and any subsequent changes in multiple unit activity to individual subject parameters of a mathematical model, (2) determine the extent to which this activity is correlated with contingency detection as opposed to response generation, and (3) increase our understanding of the conditioning processes associated with the parameters of a mathematical model.